


My All, My Everything

by Bitey11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitey11/pseuds/Bitey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble that i had to get out after i saw the 2x23 footage and hearing 'My Bestfriend' by Hollywood Anderson.  </p>
<p>Oliver turns up at Felicity's apartment after the 3x01 kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this. Please tell me what you think as this is my first Olicity drabble on Ao3.

[There she goes, she’s the one for me]  


Oliver stared at Felicity’s blond ponytail as she went to walk out of the foundry that night. All he could think about was the kiss they shared in that hospital hallway. “Don’t ask me to say I don’t love you” these words plagued both of their hearts and it took all of Felicity’s strength and self-worth to leave him in that hallway.  


[We got the kind of love that a blind man can see]  


Felicity took a final glace behind her and caught Oliver’s eyes. There was a pain and sadness in both of their eyes, like it was hurting them both not to rush into each other’s arms. It was so difficult for them not to collapse into a relationship so pure and real. “Goodnight, Felicity” Oliver said as she stepped into the cold outside air. “I love you too, Oliver” She whispered her back to the door.  


[She’s my all and all, and she’s my everything]  


Oliver wasn’t planning on showing up at her door that night, and he honestly doesn’t remember showing up but he’d already knocked and it was too late. “Oliver?” She murmured answering the door.  


“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” He turned to leave.  


“Wait” she grabbed his arm causing him to freeze.  


[She’s my seasons and my reasons]  


Her heart fluttered at the look he gave her. Love. A love so strong that it was burning the earth. Her hand slid down and took his hand, to which he responded by grasping to it like she was the very reason he was alive. She was keeping his heart beating through everything. She drew his hand closer to her and did the thing she should have done in the first place. Their lips connected in a hesitant kiss. Their lips ever so soft against the other. “I love you”  


[She’s my summer she’s my winter she’s my spring.]  


The seasons past and Oliver had spent the last few weeks building up the courage to ask Felicity one special question. Getting down on one knee for her was like a dream come true. “Felicity Smoak, I don’t know what I would do without you, you lit up my life in a time that I never thought I could feel normal again….” He stuttered awkwardly and Felicity just knew.  
“

Yes, Oliver.” She breathed, smiling down at her brave hero, while he looked up at his.  


[I’m in love.]


End file.
